The War Between Us
by Hoshirabu
Summary: They have been hiding their feelings for each other for so long. It was only a matter of time until the explosion…Warning: Lemon…


Title: The War Between Us

_By: __星らぶ_

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**Summary: **They have been hiding their feelings for each other for so long. It was only a matter of time until the explosion…**Warning: Lemon…**

**Important Author Note: THIS is another of my old stories from my old account. Fully edited and re-posted.**

* * *

"Take me!" said the woman between her grinding teeth.

"Careful with what you are asking me to do, Neptune…" whispered the other, with that husky voice of hers.

"I said Take ME, now!" she commanded and grabbed the other's hand and placed at the area she wanted to be touched the most.

~o~

The aqua haired girl was looking at her blond partner, who was leaning over her car's engine, to take a better look at it. She licked her lips as images of her grabbing that firm behind, conquered her thoughts.

She had been hiding her feeling for the blonde for so long. Unaware of the Haruka's feelings towards her.

They had both been stupid. They were burning inside for each other, but they hadn't found the courage to say it out loud. Secret glances, random touches, that they were not that innocent. Endless nights of pleasuring themselves with the thoughts of the other.

When all the tension of hidden feelings, and forced-back thoughts, had taken a toll on them, the war between them started.

First it was just arguments about random everyday stuff.

But soon it turned into a fight. The effect followed them to their battles as senshi.

She would push her a little bit harder than before, and the other would return the gesture. Their friendship was held by a thin string that was ready to break.

~o~

Haruka woke up and headed for the kitchen to have her breakfast. A loose tank top, that didn't left much to the imagination and her boy-shorts underwear her only clothing.

"Good morning," she said to the other woman half heartlessly. The aqua haired girl in her own loose tank top and slips didn't reply. She didn't even turn to look at her.

"Why do I even bother to talk to you anymore," said the blonde bitterly as she went to grab a cup of tea.

The aqua haired girl gave her a killer glance. She grabbed her own cup of tea and headed to the living room, away from the temping blonde.

"Man, she is so tuning me on when she does that…" mumbled the blonde when the other girl was out of sight.

In the other room the aqua haired girl tried hard to control her thoughts.

"It's better to be mad at her, than to throw myself on her and do her…" she mumbled.

Later that day, while the racer was at the circuit practicing and the aqua haired goddess at her painting classes, the later felt something. The sea was giving her some jolts. She walked out of the room and looked at her aqua mirror.

A youma was terrorizing some poor people at the park. She dismissed her class and raised her henshin.

In her Neptune fuku she headed for the park.

The blonde felt something, she was still on her fast lap, but she didn't hesitate. She pulled the car into the pits and jumped out of it. Now that her adrenaline was fading away she was sure. Neptune was fighting.

Without any explanation she left the tracks and raised her henshin.

By following her partner's energy jolts she found herself into the park. Neptune was fighting alone a quite powerful youma.

What was she thinking and didn't call for her?

"WORLD SHAKING" she yelled and the rounded planet-like energy ball hit the youma.

"Hey stop that, I have him!" snapped the ocean senshi, and pushed the blonde on the shoulder.

"Yeah that's why you are fighting for so long and nothing has happened."

"Oh! Shut up! You always want to look like the strongest, but guess what this is not a power contest!"

"So, now you are talking to me?" snapped the blonde, but at that moment the youma attacked.

The wind senshi reacted faster and pushed the other on the ground and covered her with her body. The attack just left a minus scratch on her shoulder.

When the ocean princess felt the other's body pressed on hers, she forced back a moan and did what her mind ordered her to do. She pushed the blonde off of her, with a little bit of more force than it was necessary and yelled.

"Get Off of me!" the blonde's anger rose. She ignored the other's words for a moment as she unsheathed her Space Sword and slashed the youma in the half.

"Show off," said the aqua beauty as she stood.

"Dammit, Neptune, what's wrong with you?"

"You!" said the beauty back

"What did I ever do to you?" the blonde threw her hands in the air as she found the answer completely ridiculous.

"That's the point, blockhead, you never do anything to me!" here she said it.

"What?" the blonde was confused.

"Ohh! Fuck it! Why did I ever think that you would understand? Huh? You are just a dense Blonde" she snapped back as she moved to punch Uranus' shoulder.

The first blow took the blonde by surprise, but she caught the other's wrists before they could punch her again.

"Stop it," she said in a low serious voice. But the aqua beauty tried to hit her again.

"I said stop it!" the blonde said a bit louder this time. But when Neptune tried to punch her again she lost it, she pushed her back and turned her so she could be behind the other woman.

She pushed her further until the aqua haired woman collided with the wall. Her front in contact with the cold surface as she was overpowered and pinned with her hands above her head, by the blonde, whose body pushed her harder on the wall.

The blonde's hot breath on her neck sent uncontrollable chills down her spine, as she spoke in a low dangerous voice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you; why are you bitching on me like that?"

The beauty couldn't take it anymore.

"Take me!" she said between her grinding teeth.

_'What?' _thought the blonde, she was shocked but she decided to play along.

"Careful with what you are asking me to do, Neptune…" she whispered as her grip on the other's wrists loosen a bit.

"I said Take me, NOW!" commanded the ocean senshi as she grabbed the other's hand and placed it in between her legs. The blonde could feel the wetness, but she froze.

Michiru, upon realizing that Haruka wasn't going to respond, she turned in a sudden move and forced her lips on the blonde's. The feverish, desperate, full of passion kiss was replied, and it was then that the wind powerful senshi found herself pinned on the wall, one gloved hand trailing over her full breast, and the other making its way underneath her skimpy fuku skirt, in an area she had never been touched before. A leg forcing its way between her own, making the contact of the hand more forceful.

When she felt the other woman's wetness on her own leg she released a deep moan.

She wanted to make the beauty hers. Her fingers made their walking to the treasure she was soon going to claim her own.

Soon she felt gloved fingers teasing her under the white fabric of her fuku. The never stopping kiss deepened even more, as tongue fought with tongue. Her own fingers had found the treasure's opening and penetrated it slowly, receiving a deep moan. The other's fingers were inside her by now and they both started thrusting each other in sequence. Slow first, a little bit faster later, slowing down for few moments and then again faster and faster.

One leg had been raised over the blonde's waist to allow better access. The passion they had both hidden for so long was released, flooding their senses.

As the blonde was close to climax and felt the other woman be ready for it too. She broke the kiss for mere moments just to whisper the words she had been forcing back for so long.

"I love you so much," she said breathlessly and heard the same words from her lover to be yelled at her as they both climaxed hard.

Gloved fingers soaked wet, limp bodies leaning on the wall.

"Why didn't you say so?" teased the blonde as her breath was still heavy.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," said the beauty as she caught her blonde from her sailor collar and pulled her down for another feverish, passionate kiss.

~o~

終わり


End file.
